


蔓越莓亲吻

by Rimori



Category: MXM (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori
Summary: 凡是可能出错的事就一定会出错——相爱亦然。





	蔓越莓亲吻

在一个魔法与科学共存的时代，巫师们在城市里拥有专门的企业似乎也不是稀奇事。比方说今年大约五百二十三岁的金东贤，在二百多年前还是一名醉心研究星体与占卜的家里蹲巫师，不知道在哪一次提取月光样本后，竟也伪装成人类学生钻研起科学，在物理方面意外出众，修读天文学后捞得一个教授的名号，替他进入科学性巫术部门时作了铺路，在被物质迷惑双目的二十一世纪总算有一份可观的收入。

此时此刻，在Brandnew大楼第十七层，从落地玻璃窗能看到扫帚掠过蓝天的员工饭堂，金东贤把胡萝卜块往嘴里塞得满满的，低头的样子让两边鼓起的腮子更是明显，随着慢吞吞的咀嚼而一动一动，对座的田雄咬着吸管，等金东贤终于清理完饭盒里剩余的蔬菜，才伸手戳戳人依然肉肉的脸蛋，好奇地发问“东贤啊，最近伙食挺好的？”，“唔，对哦，吃着还不错。”金东贤擦擦嘴角的酱汁，便拆开一旁牛奶盒的封口，“煐岷尼很会料理，哥下次来我们家吃饭吧。”他接着说，连喝几口牛奶后的邀请也是蜜瓜味。

“煐岷尼？金东贤你什么时候暪着我脱离母胎solo了？？”

“说啥呢哥，煐岷尼是那个啊那个——”

人工智能与魔法的结晶，MXM企业两周年抽奖活动的神秘大奖。

＃

大奖，还是神秘大奖，这个名词对金东贤本来那么的虚无缥缈，使他在某个周未收到MXM企业的快递时，看见那只比门框矮一点点的长方型纸箱时，他激动得以为自己中了下奖的最新型飞天扫帚，风精灵喜欢的黑檀木想必能让上班的早上多睡一会，于是金东贤抱住纸箱兴奋地晃啊晃，一松手，就有一团不明的大型物体咚的一声，从箱子摔落魔法阵地毯上。他愣住，然后眨眨眼睛向下一看——

漂亮的，漂亮的人。

一头指尖触碰必然要灼伤的红色头发，明艳如同灰烬里重生的不死鸟，无机物的生命辅以燃料便可永恒燃烧，下垂眼角让眼睛更加圆润无害，明明一下子撞到坚硬的地面，连眼神也是湿纸张也划不破的柔柔和和，只是微微蓄着只要机体降温便能凝结成泪珠的水气，没有穿上衣的躯体每一分肌肉也恰到好处，结实而不过于有威慑力，于是金东贤蹲下捏捏人手臂，皮肤纹理细腻如冰箱剩余一盒的纯牛奶，柔软也难以拉伸的橡胶竟带着温度，当他冰凉凉的掌心一下子拍上对方双颊搓揉，眼前的人惊得打了个冷颤，从长久睡眠恢复清明的眼睛看着金东贤，然后艰难地张口执行程序中的第一指令。

“您好，欢迎使用MXM的人工智能服务。”

原来低沉的声音因模糊的吐字也软绵绵起来，它的主人轻轻握住金东贤作恶的手，随后再清晰念出下一行编码转化的文字。

“我是为您而专门定制的型号，LYM-091225。”

金东贤有些恍惚，然后定定对上人工智能的目光。

“您能给予我一个名字吗？”

林煐岷，他看着金东贤结结巴巴说出几个连起来还挺悦耳的字，电流开始密密麻麻穿过模拟神经的金属线，抵达钢制肋骨下的心脏，然后触发了一个不知名的蒸汽引擎，他的心跳开始加快，炽热的水汽烘得管道里流淌的液体，以及手心里金东贤冰冷的指尖也跟着升温。林煐岷眨眨眼睛，无比真挚地回应说

“谢谢，那么我将会是您未来最忠诚的伴侣，我能替您打扫房间、做饭、辅助公事......”

金东贤抽出手，闪蝶停驻的蓝色脑袋别过一旁，“我不需要照顾。”他小声嘟囔，正想要转回来展示一下自己无比熟练的清洁咒时，便看到林煐岷抿着蔓越莓色的唇，狗狗眼和眉尾都垂下，一副不知道怎么办好的无助样子，“...不过家里多个人帮忙也不错。”话到舌尖前转了一圈，他扯了扯眼前人因泄气而更加软趴趴的面包脸颊，试着做小小的鼓励。

＃

“啊～那个抽奖，我只中了一只蛋，也不知道会孵出什么，就搁在保温箱好久了。”

“要不然拿来当蛋羹吧，洒些葱花～”金东贤放下牛奶盒，在空中比划出那只蛋的大小，他记得田雄发过一张对比照片给自己，大抵有五个苹果高，黑溜溜的要不是有硬壳，他还差点以为田雄的奖品是中餐厅友情赞助的皮蛋。年长也亲密得像同岁朋友的哥哥反起白眼，捶了捶金东贤的肩膀说“呀！我们起码也有两个月感情呢两个月——哎，不对，东贤你好像前几周才带饭吧...”，“嗯？啊啊，在这之前不是一直在吃饭堂快餐嘛，煐岷尼好像很在意的样子。”金东贤挠挠脸应道，看到了田雄嘴边的沙律酱后笑了出声，把桌上的抽纸盒推了过去。

＃

金东贤真的不太需要他的照顾。

林煐岷在整洁又过分空虚的客厅意识到这回事，才不过一周的时间，他看了看浅蓝墙壁上的时钟，午夜十二时多一秒。金东贤向来很晚回家，每次林煐岷抱膝坐在客厅一只手也能算得过来的家具之一，有些粗糙的亚麻布沙发，听到玄关传来的窸窣声响，便会探出脑袋朝人说声欢迎回来，再之后是走上前替金东贤接过香水和古龙水味浓重的西服外套，看着那喝酒后粉扑扑的脸颊，报告今日完成了什么工作，“我替冰箱添了些蜜瓜牛奶。”他说，然后金东贤便会朝他笑得甜甜的，每次奖励都相同。

只是今夜有些不一样，金东贤的衣服是纸张打印时的油墨味，大大的眼睛不再是乙醇引致溃散的意识，而是朦胧如加热牛奶时熏上眼睛的水雾，对方抬手打了一个长长的哈欠走进家门，林煐岷突然想摸摸那耸拉的深蓝色发丝，正要伸出的手在空中顿了顿，最后还是放到背后乖巧交叉，“今天也辛苦了。”他垂下眼睫，发现金东贤嘴角上有一小抹明亮的红色。

“内～被子晒干了吗...！！”

金东贤在林煐岷俯身凑过来时还有些措手不及，眼睛在脸颊传来湿热触感的瞬间眯起，下一秒再张眼，便看到了林煐岷在舔舐指腹上的番茄酱，来自公司对面灯光暖黄的速食店，二十四小时欢迎加班员工——“蜜汁烤肉堡，你晚上吃的这个吗？东贤？”眼前的人工智能好像有些严肃，林煐岷平日即使面无表情，眼里除了金东贤的倒影，还有比人类更纯粹的善意与温柔，那是魔法赋予的某种灵性，就像说明书上写他的心底放了羽毛和银十字项链。撇除这些，林煐岷同时也能冷冰冰地看着人，毕竟他身上有七成以上都是坚硬又不带温度的金属零件。

就在此刻，他的目光是冰冷海水形成的漩涡，金东贤小心看着他，终是委委屈屈解释说“项目推前了，来不及在饭堂吃。”，语气是更想吃一碗热腾腾的土豆炒饭的冤枉，于是海面再回复平静，林煐岷的叹息是温暖微潮的海洋气流，让金东贤更觉困意般松下肩膀，连陈述状态的话语也带着撒娇意味。

“我困了......”

“洗漱后就去睡吧。”林煐岷轻语，替人在浴室放了热水，推搡着金东贤的后背进去后，转身走进连主人也不太常用的厨房里。

＃

没有尝过爱的孩子不知道孤独。

他曾经有过这么一段恋爱，对象是一个木木讷讷的天文学家，追寻着小时候在夜空看到的一颗星星，那是更早之前骑着扫帚飞行的金东贤，他们在机缘巧合下相遇，坠入爱河，分别，追寻星星的人成为了金东贤，最后止于冷冰冰的墓碑前，那时候的他大约三百多岁，以年轻也美好的少年模样送上了一束花。

于是就在MXM企业送来礼物时，金东贤第一举动除了从衣柜翻出家里最大号的衣服替林煐岷套上，就是打电话到人家公司气呼呼地骂了一顿，“嘿，你们是从哪里知道他的外貌的——”虽然说到中途，他才眼角红红发现通话键未按上，可以骂的话一下子说出来也记不回，只好咬着牙接受事实，他的神秘大奖是一个与过去恋人相似度百分百的人工智能。 “...未来最忠诚的伴侣。”每次入睡前，金东贤总会想起林煐岷这句话，他把被子盖过头顶，让闷热难耐的二氧化碳吞噬深夜仅余的意识——那些能让他认清孤独的一切，这也是他喜欢被灌醉的原因。

只是有时候，身体发热也有分酒精使血管扩张，或单纯的病原体所引致。

金东贤觉得身体很烫，烫得像上一秒燃烧着蓝色火焰的白色方糖，放在舌尖上定然要留下腥红的痂，像古时人类用铁在异端身上烙出印记，他侧着头看玻璃杯里薄荷绿的酒液，细小的透明结晶在向下直沉时瓦解，被烧蚀的表面再破裂成奇异形状，堕落在圆形半凹的厚瓶底——为什么星星要掉下来呢？他突然想起很久以前的一个问题，涌上的怀念感使脑海与转眼呈乳白色的苦艾酒一样浑浊。 “东贤啊，你还好吗？”相熟的哥哥担心地查看身旁后辈的状况，只见金东贤把身体往红丝绒沙发的深处再缩了缩，开始发痒的喉咙让嗓音也是低低哑哑的。

“哥...我好像发烧了...”他慢吞吞地摸上自己额头，皱着眉一再确认后，便睁着一双懵懂的大眼睛看向田雄，而首次见识弟弟脆弱一面的后者则乱了阵脚，手心里都是湿淋淋的冷汗，使田雄在拿着手机飞快拨起金东贤家里电话时，还要两只手扶着手机才敢贴到耳边。

“喂喂？煐岷尼吗？出大事了......”

其实也没有那么要紧——金东贤想要扯扯人衣角更正，才俯着身碰到点点柔软布料，身体就连同昏涨脑袋咚的一下倒在沙发上，上眼皮沉重得难以张开眼睛，他只能听见舞台上的摇滚乐转成了有口风琴演奏的抒情曲，田雄在周围踏步的声音渐小再渐大，接着是一个带他远离暄闹的怀抱、鼻腔里让人安心的洗涤剂香气、梦中海潮与清浅呼吸交错的声音，以及能大口呼吸的，漫长既深沉的睡眠。

＃

午后。

林煐岷把窗户打开，这使金东贤即使从睡梦中清醒回来，蜂蜜色的阳光如刚出炉的舒芙蕾般松软温热，不需要被子也能再一点一点脑袋睡回笼觉。只是作为称职的家用型人工智能，林煐岷微微弯下腰，宽阔的肩膀将热源阻断，取而代之是月球表面能凝固呼吸的凉意，金东贤吸吸鼻子，睡眼惺松地抬头看上方阴影的源头，相较夜里亮丽得略显锋利的金属色彩，他的头发在日间是蓝色的海盐冰激凌，快要融化般软软帖服耳边。

林煐岷拨开过那额前的几撮发丝，经掌心传递的温度化成电流通往图灵之门，得出精确而让人安心的结论，“...应该没那么烫了。”他放下手，在金东贤意识到昨夜昏倒酒吧的事而红着脸时，又皱起眉感到担心，到最后林煐岷重新挺直上身，提醒人起床吃点东西的声音低沉，“饭做好啦，我在客厅等你，快点起来——”，也温柔得让时间和午后阳光分了神。

＃

“那个、煐岷尼你不用一直看着我吃饭的...”

话里人眨眨一双好看的眼睛，下垂眼此刻更突出主人不解的无辜感，听到金东贤的话后连脑袋也偏了偏，“但我的工作是陪着东贤你噢？”林煐岷在餐桌上托起腮子，有些意犹未尽地把眼前浮上人耳尖的粉色收纳眼中。尽管共住在同一屋檐下，他还是不太常和金东贤在家里无比亲密地相处，使得对方每一个情绪的小变化，身体自然的举动都充满未知性，他试过在下班时间偷溜到金东贤公司的大楼下，那时候的金东贤是另一个人...不是，其实也没什么不同，一样的从容和善，一样能和别人谈笑风生，花园里绽放得最为迷人的玫瑰花——只不过因着林煐岷生来就接收到的指令，因着他们共处在金东贤最能放松下来的环境，他看得更多的是小玫瑰在蒸发了大半水分的午后低垂脑袋，醉酒时靠在自己肩头上的呓语是一种呼救，能让他的系统发出突兀又原因不明的过热警告。

“唔，那我就先离开一会吧。”

“好——”

金东贤软软地把回应的单音拖长，使得林煐岷急促的步伐也跟着趔趄了一下。

＃

家里无一不是两人生活的痕迹，不过相较早出晚归的金东贤，林煐岷的气息遍布角落。

比方说，在橡木茶几上的几本文学作品，那是他在第一天就告诉林煐岷在自己上班感到无聊时，可以随意从书架找点东西看；正播出爱情电视剧的液晶屏，频道来自近海的釜山，怪不得最近说话也带了点可爱的口音；在空旷阳台种下的一小株番茄，翠绿叶子能透出光来......金东贤百般无聊地搅着以青豆与玉米装点的白粥，觉得偷看在沙发前盘坐也大大只的林煐岷更有趣，及颈的黑色毛衣与到脚踝的袜子让他有些晃神——原来天气已经降温了，明明之前都是到初雪那会儿才察觉的，使致他每次冬天都得哆哆嗦嗦大病一场，只是今年，今年或许能好好享受踩在雪地的感觉了。

金东贤这样想着，吞下了最后一口热乎着的白粥，接着小跑到正看电视的林煐岷一旁坐下，后者把手上暖和的抱枕放进他怀里，两人便安安静静观看随意挑选的午间节目，到晚上播出一套名为《初雪降临的晚上》的剧集时，金东贤冷不丁问了一句“煐岷尼看过雪吗？”，“没有，我是在秋天启动的嘛。”人工智能摇摇头回应说，一边却不自然地摸摸自己发烫的面包脸颊，身边一直不察觉两人膝盖互相触碰的人类巫师听见后，弯起眼睛笑了笑

“那我们到时一起去看吧～我都快忘了呢。”

＃

当人们意识到雪真是过于冰冷时，单单是指尖传递的温度也让人变得贪婪。

＃

“你可以像剧里那样亲吻我吗？”

金东贤开始提早了回家，他不再在酒吧流连，每到下班时间都是第一个在公交车站报道，由于回家的车号码是35A，田雄准备悠悠收拾桌上零散的数据和文件前，总会先举起手机拍下金东贤飞快得模糊的背影，然后调侃一句35A部队先锋东东尼出动——

于是在其中一个日落前就能回到家的日子，金东贤坐在沙发上继续看那套有关男女主在初雪之夜相爱的电视剧，在青涩的主人公们交换一个蜻蜓点水的吻时，他回头朝在厨房用自来水冲洗蔓越莓的林煐岷，轻声说出上方的问句，像是无心的玩笑打趣对方，而后者在门边也看到刚才那一幕，手随意往挂在把手的毛巾擦擦后，走到金东贤面前给予他一个带着露珠凉意的亲吻，仿佛有莓果甜甜酸酸的清爽味道，唇瓣柔软地贴近数秒，金东贤就无措地握住林煐岷肩膀，眼角上挑的眼睛失了神，“啊，不是这样的...即使这样做也可以吗？”他低语着重复的话，接着从林煐岷身下的空隙溜了出去，在冬日的夜晚跑到了街上。

与此同时，留在客厅的林煐岷则跪下蜷缩在当日的魔法阵地毯上，心脏里的蒸汽引擎忽地停下运作，流淌全身的液体不再维持温热，而是任由仅剩的能量流失在冰冷既干燥得眼睛发涩的空气中，但林煐岷没有察觉他撑不过几小时的能源储备，他低垂着眼睛，也不顾额前凌乱垂下的红色发丝，手里紧紧捉住许久前藏在身上的，一张颇有年月的黑白照片，金东贤和另一个陌生男人捧着满天星笑得灿烂，相中人与自己长得极为相似，又或者反过说更加合适，林煐岷的一切都是基于这个男人而创造出来。

林煐岷想，若不是这个长相，金东贤必然会拒绝倾听他的声音，触碰，乃至亲吻——于是就在这个气氛让人松懈的晚上，林煐岷借着金东贤的玩笑亲上那难过时会紧紧抿着的嘴唇，他明明比世上任何一个人都更要知道玫瑰扎根的地方是碎石和沙子，为什么金东贤能接受的爱意，始终不能包括此刻不作为替代品的林煐岷？

他扶着沙发站起身，迷茫地看着再一次空荡荡的住所，从半敞窗户吹来的冷风引起了注意。

初雪降临了。

零星细白的雪被风带至林煐岷面前，落在手心缓缓融化，他愣了楞，接着拿起衣帽架上的大衣就往外跑。

＃

金东贤在走出来不久就开始后悔了。

感到后悔的第一原因是无故对林煐岷闹了别扭，其次是他还来不及和林煐岷一起吃晚饭，而现在饥肠辘辘在街上乱晃，不过灯火通明的道路实在过于热闹，十一月是热汤浸泡的关东煮与鱼板，弥漫水雾下有彩灯闪烁的包装马车，金东贤看不到有单人的空位，便悻悻前往离家不远的小公园，那里因为面对海的关系，冬天一直都冷冷清清，从遥远地方刮来的风真是太过锋利，但金东贤起码能在小狮子形状的摇摆乘骑拥有一个位置。

再过一会就回去找林煐岷，他呼着冻得红红的手指，身体随着乘骑与风轻轻摇晃，脑海里把要向林煐岷道歉的话再默念一回。是他任性了，作出奇怪要求后还要将人推开，林煐岷本是遵照着他的指令，停留在下巴的手在空中僵住，无力似的缓缓垂下，再像过往把双手交放后背，明明林煐岷的眼睛是熔岩冷却而成的玻璃珠，竟然也会有湿漉漉泛着水光的时候，委屈得鲜艳的茸茸红发也黯然耸拉起来——想到这里，金东贤就举着拳头砸砸小狮子脑袋，仰头在无人的公园发出一声不明呻吟，额头上接着传来了冰凉而柔软的触感，“...雪，是雪吗？”他看向细雪飞落的灰色天空，随即想到了什么似的，赶忙从游乐设施上下来，往有林煐岷在的家为目的地奔跑。

＃

在雪融化后湿滑得闪闪发光的路面，林煐岷用怀抱接住了跑过来时危些摔倒的金东贤。

＃

“煐岷尼，初雪开始下了。”

怀里的人似是吹了不少冷风，带着点软绵绵的鼻音朝林煐岷说道，脑袋却没有抬起对上他的视线，而是低头轻嗅林煐岷身上让人安心的味道，轻盈而香甜，两人衣服一同使用的洋梨洗涤剂，金东贤无需观察样貌也能确实认出此刻拥抱自己的人，因而不带一丝疑惑地喊出林煐岷的名字，被喊到的人有些晃神，却也是复述着刚刚那遍话，“是呀，开始下了呢。”声线和触碰金东贤脸颊的指尖一同颤抖着，林煐岷开始察觉到自己即将枯竭用尽的燃料，却也不吝啬洒落于对方头发上的热息，在下雪天凝成一小片白色的云雾。金东贤没有讨厌自己，这样就足够了——他迷迷糊糊地想着，正要分神去思考那个在大深夜看古早爱情电影也能眼角红红的人，会不会因为他的停止运作而哭鼻子时，前者在不久前已呼得暖和的手捉住了林煐岷停落脸上的指尖，轻轻包裹在更要炽热的掌心里。

“你的手把我冰到了。”金东贤佯装生气地瞪着眼睛，吓得对方想要把手抽出来，即使他赶忙补充一句“哎哎，不用拿走啦！”，此刻脑袋笨拙得很的林煐岷也睁着无辜的下垂眼说“...我怕你着冷嘛。”，小心翼翼的样子让金东贤欲言又止，最后绞着空空如也的手向林煐岷问道

“因为工作才这样说的吗？”

“不是，不是的。”

林煐岷用着最后一丝力气摇摇头，接下来微弱的声音浸入无暇雪色，使经呼啸风声送达耳中的字句也轻柔，稍加不留神便能当成错觉。

“因为我喜欢你啊。”

语毕，他的意识与细雪一同沉没在初雪夜的静谧之中。

＃

......

“总之，就是心脏这里的感应器不太灵敏啦，没多大事～”

只要亲一下就能让引擎重新启动，果然是漫画才会存在的事，在人工智能修复所轮候了大半天的金东贤扶着额想。

“记录器告诉我了，东贤的亲亲也很有效的哦——”

刚刚维修完重启的林煐岷看到金东贤一副像是失落的样子，便在医生面前凑到对方耳边小声说，桌下的大腿接着被人用力捏了一下。

“那次不算，我看着一定像个傻瓜...”

金东贤耳尖被热乎的话语薰得绯红，他转过头看向林煐岷，手挡在嘴边低语道

“下次，下次再试试有没有效吧。”

End


End file.
